battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Darth Vader/Original
| type=Hero | aff=Galactic Empire | primary=Lightsabre | secondary=Sabre Throw | force power 1= | force power 2=Force Choke | other= }} Darth Vader, also known as Lord Vader, is all that is left of the Jedi prodigy Anakin Skywalker, after Skywalker is defeated by Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mustafar and cast into the lava rivers on the planet. As Obi-Wan describes him later, Vader is "more machine than man" and his life is very closely controlled by his master Darth Sidious. Vader is very powerful and does not handle disappointment with mercy. He kills multiple generals working under him for the Galactic Empire, and pressures many people through his use of the force, especially force choke. Darth Vader eventually kills his former master Obi-Wan and battles his son Luke Skywalker numerous times, before he finally kills Sidious, ending the largest of the troubles of the Rebel Alliance, before he finally dies from damage sustained from Darth Sidious's force lightning. In the game, Vader is slow (except for his force run, which is very fast), with force fly as opposed to force jump, which when used properly allows him to fly long distances. His lightsabre attack has a very limited range of motion, but he has a lot of health (which means he has a very high defence and is quite frustrating to shoot at), and his lightsabre attack is probably the most powerful in the game. Vader's sprint attack is very lethal if you aim correctly. All in all Darth Vader is one of the most feared and respected figures of the Galactic Empire. Attacks (All Games) Attacks (SWBFI) Maps *Dagobah: Swamp *Hoth: Echo Base *Endor: Bunker *Tantive IV: Interior *Tatooine: Mos Eisley (Hero Assault) *Yavin IV *Vjun *Space Hoth *Space Kashyyk *Space Yavin Trivia *The in-game attack stance for Darth Vader is the Form 2, Makashi, the stance also used by Count Dooku. The stance should be the Form 5, Djem So. *In Star Wars Battlefront I Darth Vader has been known to instantly kill Rebel vehicles including the Rebels hover tank. *In Star Wars: Battlefront 2 Darth Vader has a very powerful sprint attack. Vaders sprint attack has two critical flaws. 1 being that is is inaccurate, if the player wants to fight only using Vader they need to practice hitting targets with Vaders sprint attack if they are to be proficient. The 2nd flaw is that Vader is easily manipulated by the terrain when sprint attacking, and he can go flying into the air over his intended target. *In Star Wars: Battlefront 2 Darth Vader can use Force choke for an unlimited time if the player holds and uses Force Choke and hits the button that switch force power very fast. *Darth Vader is one of the few if not only character that can counter balance themselves in mid-flight if they are Force Pulled. In addition to counter balancing in mid flight, Vader can counter attack the Jedi that Force Pulled him with a Jumping Attack. Gallery Darth_Vader.PNG|Darth Vader in game. Lord_vader.jpg|Darth Vader as he appears in Star Wars: Battlefront I. vader battle.jpg|Darth Vader doing what he does best. vader battle f.jpg|Darth Vader vs a Rebel Soldier. vader battle v.jpeg|Darth Vader from another angle. vader battle 29.jpg|Darth Vader on the Tantive IV. battlefront201l.jpg|Darth Vader on the Tantive IV. Star-wars-battlefront-ii-darth-vader.jpg|Darth Vader on the Hoth. Smash-Bang.JPG|Darth Vader's running attack. Force Pull.JPG|Darth Vader vs Aayla Secura. Battlefront Picture.jpg|A player trying to snipe Darth Vader in Star Wars: Battlefront. 3483364197223399_l.jpg Links *Back to Heroes / Villains Category:Heroes/ Villains Category:Galactic Civil War era